Good Lord
by spikeslittledragon
Summary: surpise visit for Spike and Angel


Disclaimer: Not mine

Sorry people still not Beta proof.

Angel races down the streets of Sunnydale with a dismal look on his face. He had to find him before they got here or they would make sure he departed this life or worse.

Angel could sense Spike was near. Stopping he took in a deep breathe analyzing the scent, puzzled, a frown crossed his face he had gotten the scent but Spike's scent was wrong.

A glowering Angel thought it would be just like that idiot to get hurt and get him in trouble.

Looking around he realizes he knows this area, Rupert Giles place, the old stick in the mud watcher. Yeah that character really needs revamping. Snickering revamping wouldn't the old geezer love that. Maybe he should have gone along with Spike's idea.

Yeah right as if. Angel shook off the idea forming in his head. Find Spike and save himself.

Sneaking over to Giles apartment Angel peaked in the window and his mouth dropped open. Angel gasps at the sight of Spike tied to a chair with arrows sticking out of him.

Groaning and whining to himself, William looks like he lost weight and sickly….groans he so going to catch it for this one.

fierce determination Angel kicks in the door and dashes into Giles apartment ignoring all the others in the room and goes directly to Spike. Angel fumbles with the ropes trying to untie them but in frustration, he uses sheer strength to sever the ropes.

"Bloody Hell!" What's the matter with you…?" jumping from the chair and smacking Angel on the chest hard enough to make him step back.

Angel with a fierce look steps in front of Spike grabbing both arms and whispers in Spike's ear as he finishes then removes the arrows from Spike.

Blanching Spike hits Angel chest softly this time as they both race for the door barreling past the scoobies.

Just as they reach the door, it opens to reveal a stunning young couple.

Both Angel and Spike groan with a small whisper from Spike "Busted".

The man steps in an authorative voice "Liam, William".

Silence as no one says a word, Angel, and Spike just stand there with their heads hanging down.

The woman steps in and reaches for Spike raising his face to meet hers, as she carefully looks him over.

"Liam why does baby William look like he hasn't been eating."

"See we were playing game…." Angel states in a soft nervous whisper.

Bouncing on his toes and a big smirk on his face Spike voices enthusiastically "And I'm a very bad rude man, um…vampire I'm the big bad vampire and I got caught and operated on. It was really cool they had all this antique stuff…"

Horrified the man shouts, "operated on!" turning to Angel "does he mean what I think he does."

Angel gives him a pleading look, "Father it's not as bad as it sounds they just cut his head open and placed a little chip in it."

The woman grabs Spike running her hands over his head until she feels the lump and showing her husband,

"Mom quit," Spike, whines trying to shake loose of her hands "its not a big deal it doesn't do anything. The rules of the game I have to pretend it does."

The couple exchange heated looks when the man asks the woman, "Well what you think of that Quack doctor now. He sends our children to this backward culture to be mutilated …."

"Dad you're exaggerating" Angel pipes up condescending voice.

Glaring at Angel and taking a step forward to look Angel in the eye. "Number one you will never address me in that tone of voice young man. Two, who was it that was so grownup he could look after his baby brother during playtime. Three, How did you get so tall?"

"Will did it." Angel points to Spike putting on his best innocent look.

Taking a step behind the woman Spike bit his lip but in quiet voice, "I just used the equation I was using on dimensional shifting and tweaked it a bit so. We'd come out more like you so it would be more fun then playing baby games."

Buffy stepped forward in a huff, "what are you talking about? "

"Gabriella please take the children in hand and return home I shall handle this." his voice stern clearly brooking no argument.

Reaching over and grabbing Angel's hand and drawing him to her "Just remember Gabriel this are fragile creatures of limited intelligence. "

With a slight shimmer the three are gone.

"I demand and explanation" Giles starts a rant.

With a wave of his hand, Giles voice is silence and he is frozen in place along with the rest of the scoobies, "I will not be interrupted. The explanation you dare demand of me is this. William and Liam are my offspring. Both of my children are child prodigies. They were having some behavior problems so a sham of a child psychologist said they need an intriguing diversion from their work."

Giles struggled with his confinement.

With a wave of his hand, Gabriel allowed Giles to speak.

Glaring Giles practically screamed at him in out rage "Well your little boy committed murder he killed my jenny."

With a flick of his wrist, Gabriel silences Giles once again "Those that vacation here are only allowed to kill as you say someone who will die anyway. I will check and make sure there was no mistake. If a mistakes was made she will be returned to you." seeing their disbelieving looks. "You have a primitive definition of death believe me I can do it." A smirk like Spike's crosses his face, "and I am capable of so much more."

As he waves his hand, he shimmers out and is gone.

Stunned it is a moment before they start to move but before anyone can say a word.

With a small pop and a small colorful explosion of lights, Spike was once again standing before them.

Holding up his hands to silence them "I only have a minute before they catch me but don't worry Angel and I will be back to finish the game" smirking, "We always finish what we start."

"Spike if your just children playing a game how old are you or more precisely what would your equivalent be?" Giles frowns as he faces Spike.

Smirking still, Spike titles his head looking to Giles "What makes you think there is a difference?"

"Simply that your father, I presume said you were here to play for the afternoon though it's been years here."

With a smirk a fog passes over Spike.

Xander groaned as they all looked over to the white haired boy who was all of five standing before them.

Smirking Spike chirped "but Angel's really is old. He would be…" Spike tilts his head think and nodding his head as if mentally calculating the years, "yeah he'd be thirteen , a teenager. We'll come back and play."

"Hardly now that we know," Giles glared at him.

"I can take care of that. I know the science behind Willow's stuff."

The air shimmer in front of their eyes and Spike disappeared.

"Good Lord."


End file.
